


Just This Once

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Envy gets lonely and wants special treatment from Edward. Just a short one-shot since I'm new to the fandom!





	

**Author's Note:**

> YAY I FINALLY HAVE MORE FANDOMS THAT YOU LOVELY PEOPLE CAN READ FROM. YE. Which is only this and Hunter X Hunter. I will try to have more variety as soon as possible, I promise.

“Edward, please.”

“Envy, I said no.” The young Elric brother crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Eddy, come one. Just one more time.”

“I only did it last time because you were so screwed up! You don’t just get this whenever you want it!” Edward yelled, already losing his temper. “I know but just here me out, please.” The homunculus begged, taking another step toward to his step-brother. 

“Envy, back off.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it last time.” Envy scolded gently, his toes curling and his fists clenching from the sound of rejection. Edward reached up and ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. Envy growled softly as a warning. 

Non-verbal communication had developed quite greatly between them, letting them both pick up even the subtlest of hints from each other without a single word. Edward tensed up a little from Envy’s posture, knowing that he was starting to set the other off. But did Ed ever back down from Envy? 

No. Never. So Edward held his ground. 

Envy snarled, leaning down and placing his hands on his hips. “You know just as well as I do that you’re just as lonely as me.” Edward stiffened up, sucking in a breath. His pupils going small. “You’re stupid… I-I’m not lonely. I have… Al… And Wi-“

“But who is really with you? Who sits with you at night, and listens to all of your qualms?” Envy lessened the space between them, their chests nearly touching. How did Envy know just what to say? “Nobody wakes up with you in the morning and joins you for breakfast.”

“E-Envy. Shut up.” Edward shook a little, glaring intensely at the other male. “Nobody lays down with you on the couch, nobody rubs your stomach when you get a tummy-ache, and nobody kisses you when you need it most.” Envy pushed back some thick dark green hair, his face serious and grim. 

“It’s true, and you know it. Don’t even bother lying.” He said roughly, his voice as scratchy as ever. So why did Edward enjoy hearing it? He bit his lip, catching Envy’s eyes, and slightly tilted his head up. 

“Envy, you’re going too far. Stop it.” Ed warned, clenching his fists. 

“Edward… I’m the same way, and you know it.” He gently placed his hands on the shorter male’s shoulders, slowly trailing them down until his hands met Edward’s. Fingers interlaced, letting a strange sense of calm and trust settle over them. 

Edward honestly had no idea how Envy did this.  
Envy had no idea how Edward did this. 

The blonde teen closed his eyes.

“Alright… Just this once.” Envy smiled softly, leaning down and softly pressing his lips to Edward’s forehead. “Thank you, pipsqueak.” And before Edward can start yelling and throwing punches, Envy picks him up, walking to the bedroom with a sway in his hips that only he could have. 

“YOU PIECE OF CRAP, LET ME DOWN!” Edward gripped the front of Envy’s top, glaring at him with true hatred. The sinful man chuckled softly, going into the bedroom and shutting the door behind himself. Envy walked over to the bed and laid down, pulling the other close and closing his eyes. “You sure put me through a lot just for this.” The blonde muttered softly, closing his eyes as well and wrapping his arm around Envy’s shoulder. 

“What can I say? It’s hard for me to sleep without you.” It was true, lately his naps have been seeming harder to achieve, and sleep was farther away than ever. Edward chuckled softly. 

“You’re so needy. I can’t babysit you like this forever.” Envy’s arm encircled his waist, pulling him close and leaning down a little to nuzzle his forehead against the other’s. 

“Yeah, as if you’re the one babysitting.” 

These moments were rare, but they were always the happiest ones of both their lives.


End file.
